Our institution (Los Angeles County/University of Southern California Medical Center) is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. The Section of Gynecologic Oncology, Department of Ob/Gyn, University of Southern California has staff both at Women's Hospital, 1240 North Mission Road, Los Angeles, Ca., and at Los Angeles Tumor Institute, 1407 South Hope Street, Los Angeles, Ca. Our institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospitals with the Group Operations Office and we will actively participate in all protocols listed on the attached sheet. We will also participate in all new protocols as they are developed.